Voyage
by CrimsonThirteen
Summary: Lea/Isa, écrit pour une nuit de l'écriture. Isa prépare ses affaires pour quitter sa ville natale pendant une année.


**Je vais vous faire croire que ça fait plus que 1000 mots en mettant une intro. **

**Bref. Texte écrit à l'occasion des nuits de l'écritures sur le forum du fandom, écrit en une heure, tout ça, sur le thème "voyage". **

**Bêta-lecture par Tonaari-baketenshi / Nuity quoi. :3.**

* * *

Assis sur le lit, Lea observait celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami entasser ses effets personnels dans une valise qui, à moitié vide, patientait à terre, la gueule grande ouverte.

Elle ressemblait à un gros animal difforme qui attendait qu'on le nourrisse en dévoilant à travers son gosier à l'air un estomac vide et affamé.

Isa ouvrit une commode d'où il sortit quelques vestes, qu'il jeta dans la valise sans prendre la peine de les plier. Il laissa échapper un soupir fatigué.

– T'aurais pas envie de m'aider, par hasard, toi ? dit-il avec mauvaise humeur en jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui ne semblait pas daigner lever le petit doigt pour l'accompagner dans son épreuve.

– Non, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire narquois.

Il sortit ses éternels frisbees et les lança en l'air un par un, les rattrapant pour mieux les relancer sans cesse. Isa ne répondit pas et pinça les lèvres en entassant quelques paires de chaussettes dans un coin du bagage. Il se baissa et poussa un grognement excédé.

– Merde, où j'ai foutu mon gilet ?

Lea lui indiqua l'objet disparu qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Il lança une nouvelle fois son frisbee. Celui-ci retomba au sol avec un petit bruit. Lea le ramassa et regarda Isa récupérer son vêtement avant de le mettre dans la valise qui était déjà bien plus remplie.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– T'as trop d'affaires pour un si petit truc, non ? dit-il.

Isa referma le bagage et se redressa.

– Je ne prends pas tout, tu sais, répondit-il.

– Oh. Et tu vas faire quoi de ce qui reste ?

– Une tante est censée venir reprendre des trucs pour son fils. Sinon, on entasse ça dans un genre de garage et on récupérera tout une fois revenus.

– T'as pas peur qu'on te les vole ?

Isa haussa les épaules.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

– Je sais pas. J'aimerais pas laisser tous mes effets personnels à des inconnus. T'es même pas sûr de tout retrouver, après, marmonna Lea.

– C'est pour ça que ma tante va venir nous alléger, soupira Isa. Je viens de te le dire.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il avait bel et bien fermé la valise, il la mis debout et reprit :

– D'ailleurs, si t'en as envie, tu peux reprendre deux ou trois trucs.

Lea eut un léger sourire.

– Comme si j'avais envie d'avoir des vêtements qui t'ont appartenu. Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen d'attraper la peste rien qu'en les regardant.

– N'importe quoi. En tout cas, tu le sais, si jamais. 'tain, maugréa-t-il, c'est lourd ce truc.

Lea n'esquissa pas un geste pour aider son compagnon lorsque celui-ci souleva le sac pour l'amener à l'étage inférieur. Il se leva, suivit son périlleux voyage dans les escaliers et se permit même d'éclater de rire lorsque le sac dégringola la moitié des marches après un faux mouvement de son ami. Ce dernier l'ignora avec toute la superbe dont il était capable et, fier comme un coq, rattrapa le bagage à l'étage en dessous. Il le tira jusqu'au salon ou une caisse de carton l'attendait déjà.

Avec un soulagement non dissimulé, il le posa à terre et s'affala dans le canapé.

Sa maison paraissait tellement vide, maintenant. Ses parents étaient déjà partis, depuis près de trois jours, maintenant, et Isa ne se faisait pas à tous ces éléments manquants qui avaient fait partie de sa vie de tous les jours. Il regarda le plafond. Cet endroit allait lui manquer, sans doute.

Un gros « plaf » détourna son attention. Lea venait de s'installer sur le fauteuil d'en face, et le regardait sans rien dire.

Il était rare qu'il soit si peu volubile, mais Isa ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il aurait tôt fait de retrouver sa bonne humeur et sa manie de parler tout le temps. Il tenta d'entamer une conversation. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

– T'aurais pu m'aider un peu, quand même, dit-il avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

L'autre lui lança un regard affligé.

– Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Pas envie de précipiter tout ça, non plus, marmonna-t-il.  
Isa eut un sourire.

– Oh, arrête, c'est que pour un an. Je reviendrai l'été prochain. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Peut-être, mais ça fait au moins dix ans qu'on se connaît. Excuse-moi de le prendre aussi au sérieux.

– Personnellement, je crois que ça va être comme de longues, longues vacances. J'en aurai bien besoin. T'es fatiguant, quand même, se moqua-t-il.

– Fatiguant, moi ? Tu rigoles. Je suis juste le meilleur pote qu'on peut avoir au monde. Tu vas voir, dans une semaine, je te manquerai déjà.

– Oh, ça m'étonnerait, ironisa Isa. J'aurai pas le temps de penser à tes blagues stupides et tes comportements infantiles lorsque je serai couché sur le sable, à la plage, en train de profiter du soleil.

Lea lui lança un frisbee qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

– T'essaie de me tuer, Lea ? C'est pas très gentil.

– Mais non, vieux. J'te l'offre.

Isa fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix étonnée :

– Tu me l'offres ? Pourquoi ?

– Pour pas que tu m'oublies.

– 'Y aurait difficilement moyen que je t'oublie, de toute façon. T'es tellement chiant.

– Je sais, je sais. Prends-le. Je sais que ça va te servir à rien, mais j'y tiens.

– Cette obsession à rester gravé dans les souvenirs des gens que tu rencontres me semblera à jamais bizarre.

Un klaxonnement retentit à l'extérieur. Isa regarda sa montre.

– On dirait que le taxi est là. Il est temps que j'y aille.

Sans faire le moindre commentaire, Lea se releva et porta la boîte en carton jusqu'au coffre de la voiture qui attendait au bord du trottoir. Le chauffeur aida Isa à y engouffrer son sac qui était décidément trop lourd, puis vint le temps de faire ses adieux.

Lea se frotta nerveusement l'avant-bras et dit :

– Bon, bah... à la prochaine, mec.

– Ouais, salut. Je penserai à toi en buvant des cocktails sur la digue, le taquina-t-il avec un sourire qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cacher son désarroi.

Il se détourna et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y entrer, il sentit une main lui attraper le bras. Il se retourna.

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir lorsque Lea déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans savoir quoi faire, il fut prit d'un rire nerveux et regarda son ami d'un air intrigué. Celui-ci lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

– Comme ça, je suis sûr que tu m'oublieras pas, murmura-t-il en guise d'explications.

Il s'éloigna de la voiture et échangea un dernier regard avec Isa. Il suivit la voiture des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perde derrière un tournant. Il laissa échappé un triste soupir, puis passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux.

Une chose était certaine. Lui non plus n'arriverait jamais à oublier Isa. Jamais.

* * *

***cours s'enterrer dans du sable***

**Le Lisa est mon presqu'OTP. Hihi. ILS SONT JUSTE BEAUX.**

**Merci pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit !**


End file.
